The present technology relates to a fabrication process for a vertical channel transistor such as in a memory device, and to a corresponding structure.
Vertical channel transistors which are fabricated from layers of thin films can be used in various applications. For example, these transistors can be used as bit line select transistor in a vertical bit line (VBL) memory device. A VBL memory device can include a resistance-change memory film which exhibits resistance-switching behavior, in which the resistance of the material is a function of the history of the current through, and/or voltage across, the memory film. The memory film can extend vertically along sides of holes in a stack. The stack comprises alternating word line layers and dielectric layers, where the vertical bit line extends in a central portion of each hole. A memory cell is formed by the intersection of each word line layer with the memory film. A vertical channel transistor can be provided below each vertical bit line to control the flow of current to the bit line from a global bit line which is below the vertical channel transistor, such as during a read or program operation.